1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining system including a robot for transporting a machined article, and an article transporting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In working machines including a numerically controlled machine tool, a workpiece to be machined is cut or drilled while a dielectric working fluid is applied to the workpiece. Thus, the dielectric working fluid adheres to the machined workpiece. Swarf generated during the machining of the workpiece also adheres to the machined workpiece. The dielectric working fluid and swarf are desirably removed from the machined workpiece before the machined workpiece is transferred from a working machine to a subsequent machining apparatus.
In the related art, air is blown onto a machined workpiece in a working machine so as to remove the dielectric working fluid and swarf from the surface of the workpiece.
For example, in a known air-blowing chip remover, a remover body with an opening and an opening/closing door for transferring workpieces includes a conveyor for transporting workpieces and a nozzle device for blowing air (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication (U.M. Kokai) No. 3088141).
Moreover, in a known technique, chips on a workpiece, that is, swarf, are thrown off by centrifugal force generated by rotating the workpiece attached to the spindle of a lathe (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 6-20712).
Furthermore, a known manufacturing line includes a working machine that cuts a workpiece while supplying a coolant to the workpiece, and a cleaning device that cleans the workpiece cut by the working machine (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2016-67997).